The True Seven Kingdoms of Inferno
by Master of Sorcery
Summary: It has been four months since the Fourth Great Shinobi War our heroic shinobi Naruto Uzumaki had accomplished his ultimate goal to become the Hokage. One day as the blonde haired shinboi was busy working in his Tower is he is visited by two strangers wishing to propose an interesting olive branch.
1. Chapter One An Interesting Proposal

The Seven Kingdoms of Inferno

Summary This tale tells the story of what occurs after the events of the Fourth Great Shinobi War a time of peace reigns and the denizens of the Leaf Village wished to celebrat, but the realm gets turned upside its head when two delegates of the Angel and Demon realms cisit the newly crowned Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki wishing to offer him a rather intersting proposal.

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto the series belongs to its respectable onwers, futhermore the only reason I created this story was to please the readers oh not to mention this is Naruto AU/AR just wishign to make that known.

Chapter One An Interesting Propsoal

It was a rather sunny day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the sun was shining brightly resembling the bright sun golden aura of the village's residental jinjuriki Naruto Uzumaki onwer of the Nine Tails. This bright warm sun was accompanied by a clear cloudless viel of cerulean blue whihc matched the sparkling sapphire eyes of said aforementioned blond shinoibi as the day marched onward like a soldier in the midst of battle. Birds sang a merry tune as they were perched high atop thier lofty branches in the lush dense forests surrounding the village giving off a rather cool calming breeze that floated through the streets of the village giving it its rather inviting aura as the villagers were enjoying the peaceful day.

It had been four months since the Fourth Great Shinobi War had taken place which had only seemed like it was only four day since those arduous battles had occured. The War had occured on account that the long lost Uchija Clan had resurfaced wishing to continue the fight that Madara had started long ago against his former friend Hashirama of the Senju. Thier goal this time was to aquire the powerful spieits known as the Tailed Beasts, the nine pieces fo a fearsome monster known as the Ten Tails wishing to aquire its power to take the entier Shinobi Realm into a dream created by said aforementioned Madara which was simply an illusion of what he had thought what peace should be.

Accompanied in his task by many followers that included Obito whom Madara had rescued after the battle of Kanabi Bridge during the Third Great Shinobi War along with the trio of orphans that were once taught by the Leaf's Toad Sage the duo had founded the Akatsuki whose goal was to capture and retrueve the Tailed Beasts which was going rather smoothly in the begining. This group had aquired seven of the Nine Tailed Beasts this was when their plan had hit a smag in their scheme the capturing of the Eight and Nine Tails whose hosts were two shinobi of two differing villages the Eight Tails host was known as Kiler Bee little brother of the ruling Raikage Aoi while the Nine Tails belinged to the blond shinobi of the Leaf Naruto Uzumaki.

Together along wither allies combined with the members of the Five Kage creating teh Allied Shinobi Force the two jinjuriki were able to batter back the invaders leading to the arduous battle that lead to the revelation of Obito along with the rebirth of Madara culminating to the releasement of the Rabbit Godess Kaguya at the hands of Black Zetsu. Cimbined with the aid of his old rival Sasuke Uchija Naruto was able to defeat these powerful foes this in turn lead to their near death, yet thwy were saved by one the oldest members of the art of Ninshu Lord Hagaromo Sage of the Six Paths allowing them to aquire the power the duo needs to reseal te Mother of All Chakara allowing peace to be restored once again.

Curently deep withing the heart of the Hokage Tower a cerain blond haired shinobi was busily toiling away inside his office dealing with some important papers regarding the affiars of the village trying his best to tidy up the rather unkempt office. Naruto whom had finally aquired his goal of becoming Hokage was adorned in dark colored uniform with orange trim which kept the finshnet undergarment hidden was whiling away the time cleaning up the disheveled office placing the various scrolls back into the bookdheavels before returngin to his desk which was made of rather special wood mahogony to be precise the blond was stacking up the papers setting them in thier proper places getting ready for the next day smiling brightly seeing that his work had bore such emaculate fruits.

Wishing to return to his rather gorgeous wife Hinata of the Hyuuga Clan to share in some peace and quite as the day drew to a close the blond was interuptted by a knock at his door casuing the blond to sigh heavily as he allows the secratary to enter the Hokage ushered her in with a low monotone voice. "Enter." This was all the blond uttered since he was tired from the dutiful tasks that he had been accomplishing all day his half lided sapphire eyes suddenly lit up as he spied a pretty crimson haired kunoichi his smile turned into a mischevious one as he watched her hips saunter as she approaches the Seventh Hokage widhing to relay a message to the elder blonde before he departed.

"Lord Hokage I have a message for you." Naruto was almost entranced by the harsh husky voice that belonged to Tayuya former kunoichi of the Sound the blond'e's sapphire eyes scanned over the crimson haired beauty from her crimson hiar that was about head height he could see her rather ample breasts which were about D cup causing him to perk up a little bit as his eyes went further down to her curvacious hips which were intermixed with muscle and fat making them rather squishy his eyes then further go downward towards her rather round butt causing the blond to bite his lower lip before cleaing his voice "This sound rather intersting Tayuya-chan bring it here pleases."

Listening intently to the Hokage's order the crimson haired female enters the room through the small crack that the Seventh had provided for her she enters the office rather impressed at how emaculate the office was as she approached the table leaning forward allowing the blonde to aquire more glimspes of her ample breasts along with her curvy hips as she delivers the paper to the blonde who was blushing at this pointas she quickly grabs the parchment from the cherry haired kunoichi snanning over the contents Tayuya did her best to keep from allowing a word of vursory escape her husky breath as the Hokage read the letter quitely to himself before instructing Tayuya what to do next.

"It seems we have some rather intersting guests who wish to greet us." Naruto relays to his secretary with a bright smile as she replies with a wry smile. "What are your orders Lord Hokage?" Tayuya inquired as Naruto smiled widely at her as he sets the partchment on the table adjacent to where his chair was sitting. "Tayuya allow them entrance I wish to hear what they have to say." With that said Tayuya walksback towards the door allowing Naruto to watch her rather big butt sway with ecery step causing his rather big member to come to life in the lining of his shorts causing the blond to cross his legs by shifting his weight in his chair before watching as the door opens wide allowing the two rather strange visitors enter the room.

Two individuals walk into the room Naruto was caught off guard by their presence due to the face that he couldn't sense their chakra something was proud to have the ability to do so, but on this occasuon he couldn't do so causing him to become more curios as his eyes scanned over the two strange bisitors that aprroached him. One was of the tribe of Darkness being a Demon with wings as dark as the moon the blond could see her soft milky white skin his eyes trailed down to her rather large breasts which were only hidden by a rather skimpy shirt nothing else causing the blonde's member to get rather bigger and longer in the lining of its fabric prison his eyes scanned over the Demon's curvy hips which were intermixed with both muscle and fat making them squishy the blond then scanned over the crimson haired femake's rather large butt causing the blond to bite his lip grabbing his monogrammed hankerchief wiping the blood from his nostrils.

The other being of the tribe of Light being an Angel his sun golden wings radiated through out the room Naruto was greatly pleased spying both of the two strange visitors as they bow in respect to the blonde haired Hokage before sitting down to the bomfortable leather sofa before identifying themselves the Demon speaks with a rather seduvtive tone while the Angel speaks with a soft spoken calming tone. "Greetings and Salutations Lord Hokage allow us to introduce ourselves." The duo proclaimed in unison the Angel being a gentlemany soul allowed his Demonic counterpart to go first. "Lord Hokage it is a pleasure to meet you my name is Rinzuki I hail from the Inferno Kingdom."

After Rinzuki had introduced herself it was the Angel's turn to introduce himself spwaking in a rather eloquent manner. "Greeting Lord Hokage it is a distinct pleasure to greet you my name is Torra and I hail from the Paradiso Kingdom. With the introdubtions out of the way Naruto rested back in his chair curios as to the arrival of the two strangers as he scratched one lock of his golden hair with one oh his sun tanned figners. "So what brings you here to the Realm of Chaos I wonder what business you have with me?" Not hesitating in the slightest Rinzuki begins to explain the reason of their arribal as she smiled wider. Why I am glad you asked Lord Hokage the answer is smiple our three Kingdoms wish to become one once again."

Naruto knew little about the Three Kingdoms and the Trinity War since it took place long time ago when the First Hokage Hashirama Senju was the ruling leader of the Realm of Chaos Naruto listens intently as Torra began to regail the blonde shinobi in his artistry of eloquence. "It pleases my heart greatly that the Three Kingdoms are on the cerge of unison Lord Seventh we're simply messageners of our respectable tribes our assignment was to simply bring you a message." Once Torra had finished his saying the duo rose bowing thier heads in respect as they delivered thier message in unison. "Lord Hokage in about four days our rules will meet in a very sacred place the location will be revealed on the third day."

It had been three days since Naruto had been visited by the two strange visitors the blonde waited patiently as a messenger bird fluttered through his window carrying an improtant message which was clutched in his leg the blonde's hearts nearly jumped out of his breast as he blutches the bird tightly making sure not to injure the bird as his sapphire eyes scanned over the contents of the message which contained the meeting place where he would greet the ruling members of both the Inferno and Paradiso Kingdoms all the while he kept this a secret from Tayuya acting as if nothing had happened as the day went onward with little intrusion yet the blonde was busy fending off the crimson haired beaty as she inquired about the bird that flew into their window.

Finally the firth day had arribed Naruto wished not to wake up his azure haired lover thus he gives Hinata a tender kiss as he crawls out of bed yet he didn't wish for her to wonder where he went so he creates a shadow clone so she wouldn't suspect a thing. It took Naruto a liitle while before leaving their smal flat which they shared near the village's Residental District allowing the blonde to slightly strech his legs as he strolled towards the Hokage Tower unaware that Tayuya was hot on his trail the blonde approaches the entrance to the Hokage Tower under the dawn of the new golden sun he had thought he was alone untill Tayuya had snuck up on him stealthily placing her hands around the blonde's eyes catching him off guard for a moment.

"Guess who?" Tayuya spoke with a somewhat onnocent tone the blonde smirks knowing straight away who it was yet he wished to give some grasp of surprise as he began to rattle his brain on whom it was. "Well I hnow for a fact its not Hinata-chan and I know its not Ayame-chan who normally brings me my moring bowl of ramen so it can only be." Naruto turns around taking the hands off of his eyes smiling at the sight of his assistant causing him to instinctly give her a warm embrace causing Tayuya to smile brightly as the Hokage finished his sentence. "You Tayuya-chan I knew ti was you all along."

Tayuya smiles sweetly something that Naruto seldomly got to see he knew what she wanted to ask yet the blonde was quick to give her a reply as she inquires the blonde about the mysterious bird that appeeared in his office window the day before. "Lord Hokage what was with that bird that appeared yesterday and what was the message about?" Naruto was smiling brightly his sapphire eys looks down at his assistant as he replied with a rather cryptic response. "ket's just say Tayuya-chan that things are about to change for the better." Tayuya shrugs her slender shoulders as the crimson haired female recirves her orders from the elder blonde. "What are your orders Lord Hokage?"

"My orders are simple just work for a little while then lock up the Tower" Tayuya nods her head obedinatly as she enters the Tower the blond creates a shadow clone whom enters the Tower bhind the crimson haired beauty Naruto then departs in a flickering of golden light since he had learned his father Minato's Teleportation Jutsu to arrive at the Leaf Village Gate where Torra was waiting for him patiently yet he was instinctly tapping his rather high top snekaers as the blonde arrives the Angel was looking at his pocket watch before greeting the elder blonde with a rather wry smile before speaking. "I hate to rebuke you Lord Hokage, but you're rather late my master is waiting."

Naruto nods his head letting Torra know that he was ready yet the Angel inquired one last thing before the duo departed. "Ah I forgot to inquire did you aquire the scroll that was sent to you?" Naruto looks at him curiosly not realizing that htis scroll was important to the diplomacy that was about to take place. "Scroll what scroll no one told me about a scroll." Torra was about to attempt a literal face palm yet before he could do so a cloud of smoke appears before them it was a shadow clone of Tayuya which she had mastered after watching the blonde accomplish the jutsu so many time. ""Lord Hokage this scroll was lying on your desk I figured you needed it." Ratehr embarrased by the lack of knowledge Naruto thanks his assistant before she departs in a puff of smoke this pleased the Angel. "Excelent now that you have the scroll we can proceed."

Before the duo departed Naruto wished to know the meeting place where the others were waiting on the duo to return from. "So Torra where are we going exactly you said it was someplace special. " Torra nods his head agreeing to what the blonde was saying before giving his answer cautiously. 'It is an island hidden from prying eyes where the three tribes meet once every few hundred years this is all I can say." Naruto shrugs his shoulders not knowing what the Angel meant by his answer so he inquired Torra what he meant. "Torra what can you tell me about this meeting spot?" Torra smiles and answers the blonde Hokage with a bright smile. "Well what I can tell you is this a ferry man will meet us near the border."


	2. Chapter Two Three Kingdoms Unite

Chapter Two Three Kingdoms Reunite

Once the last remaining rays of the sun had fallen on the Fibe Great Elemental Nations Naruto Uzumaki along with his Angelic counterpart had made it to the border the blonde had listenened intently as Torra regailed the Seventh Hokage on his tales of heroism and loyality to his King during the Trinity Wars the blonde was greatly amazed at the sheer brabado that the Angel had as the duo waited patiently for the ferry man to take them to a small island that was on the outskirts of the Land of Water. It didn't take long for the ferry man to arrive both Naruto and Torra could spy him as the ferry man began to speak in a rather sharp harsh tone the blonde could spy the fello's garments whihc the blond thought were rather strange however he didn't want to stir up any animosity.

"So this is the little blonde hero that our King was talking aobout" Matsuri inquired to Torra as the younger Angel replies quickly. "Yes we require safe passage as decreed by teh King." Suddenly the Angel scoffed angeily at Torra at this requrest. "You're cery lucky little Angel if it weren't for the King you'd be accused of treason for talking to a Human." Torra replies rather scoffishly as he shrugged his shoulders wishing not to bring up the old wounds from the previous Trinity War. "His Highness would also scar you for insubordination." Wishing to quickly finish this conversation the elder Angel sighes beifre replying defeated. "Cery well Torra you do have a good point if the King decrees for safe passage then you shall get it."

With that rather tense conversation finished Matsuri ushers the duo onboard his vessle whihc was a small sailing ship made out rather sturdy material to handel the strongest storm the elder Angel clutches on to one of the oars in the boat he turns to Naruto barking his orders as if he were commanding a hearty sailing company. "You there Human what is your name?" Matsuri snapped at the blonde shonobi Naruto grimaces a little bit before replying. "M-my name is Uzumaki Naruto sir." Matsuri glared at the blonde listening as the name enters his pointed ears before repling. "Uzumaki Naruto yes a a good name for a strong child now listen here Naruto be a good fellow and grab one of those oras for me."

Naruto nods before creating a shadow clone whom approaches the elder Angel as he grips ahold of the oar waiting for the fery man to give further orders. "All I ask of you is to row it seems you can tap into some soft of Human magic ah it bothers me not just all I ask is for you to row." Nodding respectfully the shadow clone grops onto the oar and with that the trio were on the water after disembarking from the pier that the ferryman's ship was attached to Matusri admired the youthful strenght that the blond shadow clone had posseed as the tiny bessle lurched along at a rather vigorous pace Naruto wanted to inquire Torra about his friend's mood on the dock as the duo were seated near the starboard bow.

"So Torra what is with Angel why does he have such an attitude?" Torra sighes as he fumbled through his notebook whihc contained carious stories of the Trinity War, yet he couldn't find the answer that Naruto was searching for. "I'm not for certain all I do know is that it had smomething to do with the last Great War." Suddenly Torra was interrubpted by the elder Angel snapping at the blonde directly. "You know if you wish to know why I don't like your kind so much you should just ask me." Naruto takes a gulp of fresh air as he approaches the bridge of the ship sitting next to Matsui wishing to know the answer. "So why don't you like our kind so much what did we do to you?"

Matsuri smiled brightly with a rather wicked grin which matched a blood red moon as he answers the blonde's burning question. "Simply put the reason I don't like your kind that much is out of personal sentiment." Naruto tilts his head curiosly wishing to know more of Matsuri's so called personal he didn't wish to anger the Angel futher. "I can sense some deep pain in your eyes something must have happened so long ago I wonder what was it that vrings you so much pain." Matsuri's grin quickly dissipated into one of a pure grimace of pain as if he were impaled by a javelin causing him to snap angeily at the blonde in response. "Fine if you really must know my parents died during the last Great War."

Naruto bows his head in respet wishing to pay his respect to the fallen Angels the blonde does his best to hide the tears that were flowing donw his sapphire eyes as if they were pure crystals of a sapphire gemstone. "Ilm so sorry I ddidn't know that war was before my I hope I didn't disrespect you." Matsuri's grin returns as he turns his attention to Torra who was resting near the ship's starboard bow. "You know Torra this Human isn't half bad." Torra smiled brightly as he respineded back at the elder Angel resting lightly on the railing of the ship. "What would you expect from the new ruler of the Chaos Realm."

Matsuri's ruby red eyes widened listening to Torra's words before returning to Naruto bowing in respect before rrturing to his mechinations as the duo approached the island. "Sire please forgive me I thought you were simply just another Human." Naruto chuckles as he lightly pats the elder Angel on his forehead calming him down gently. "Its alright all is forgiven I would like for you to share me your pain is all I ask." Matsuri quickly rose to his feet as the moon began to rise overhead olliminating the ship in its glow. "If that's all you ask then I wil tell you the sordid tale I suppose we do have a little ways to go before we reach the island." Naruto curiosly perks his ears up while listeing intently to Matsuri's sad little tale.

"Island what island where are we going?" Naruto inquired rather innocently as Matsuri reply slyly not knowing that Torra hadn't yet revealed the location of the island in question. "So Torra didn't tell you the location its just like that boy to keep things hidden until the last possible moment." Torra blushes rather brightly the heat from his blood was cleary visible on his rather innocent cheeks as he replied back at Naruto revealing the location of the said afoermentioned island. "all right I suppose the cat is out of the bag Lord Hokage-sama look off to your right off there in the distance lies an island that isn't there normally there that is where we 'er going." Naruto looks off into the distance spying the sall island that was floating in the distance just as Torra had spoken of.

Greatly surprised by this sight Naruto was caught off guard by the sight of this mysterious osland. "Strange I've never seen that island before." Torra smiled before begining his explanation streching his legs keeping his weight in one singular postion. "You're right Lord Hokage normally there is nothing there but clear open azure sea however once every few hundred years the island appears somewhere in one of the Kingdoms it just so happens that the island appeared in your Kingdom." Torra takes a breath of fresh air as he watches the ship rock back and forth as he lightly began to rest his eyes trying to fight nodding off going to sleep Naruto wished to learn more about the island so he inquired Matsuri about it.

"Matsuri do you know anything about the island's origin?" Naruto inquires with an almost child like innocence causing Matsuri to smile all the while Naruto was scannning over the strange garb that the Angel was adorned in whcih was a cromson colored vest that was torn and tattered along with some slight pieces of body armor. "Sure I know about that island its a secret meeting place where the three rulers of the Kingdoms would discuss peace as war ravaged like an inferno." Unbeknownst to the trio they had arrived at thier destination a little earlier than they had planned which was apprant to them as they were greeted by Rinzuki who was waitng for them near the shore she was pacing rather impatiently as the cessle reached the dock.

"Ah it seems we've reached our destination rather early however before you go I must tell you that story as promised." Naruto smiled wishing to listen intently to Matsuri's words as he began to pour out his heart to the blonde. "It was a long time ago during the Second Trinity War our fearless leader Lord Tsukinoma had fled we soon figured out that he was a tratior yet we were unaware of what happened next." Matsuri took a brief pause as Naruto inquired what had happened after the Angels had found out that htier General was a tratior. "So what happened after your General left your troops?" Matsuri held his hand to the blonde causing him to be silent for a few seconds as he explained what happened next.

Matsuri cleared his throat as he continued his explanation. "While in the midst of fighting our Demonic counterparts we were ambushed by a Human who weilded the same magics as you do child." Naruto scrratches his head before a lightbulb immuminated his mnid he then inquires the Angel about the said Human in question. "Matsuri could you describe him for me I've got a hunch I know who it was that ambushed you." With a heavy sigh the Angel answered the Seventh with a grimaced smile as he replies. "This Human bore armor that belonged to the First Generation of Angelic Warriors other than that not much because he cliped many Angels of thier wings before we could actually see his face."

Naruto grimaced as the thought of Madara Uchija crossed his mind as the Angel finished his story as he told the story of how many Angels had fallen before his parents were the vvictims of Madara's cruel punishment not to mention how he survived at the cost of his parents life. "Now you know why I don't like Humans so much now I feel a little better thank you it must be on account of your magics child." Naruto smiled as both he and Torra disembarked from the vessel the duo was met by Rinzuki who greeted them with a warm embrace before scolding the Angel for being later than was scheduled. "You're late Torra what took you so long?" Torra furrowed his eyebrows in respose to the Demon's rebuke. "Terrubly sorry it wasn't our fault Matsuri was a little slower than usual making us rather tardy."

Rinzuki sighed taking Torra's word for the actions of his fellow Angel for he was a truthful warrior the trio then heads towards the heart of the island whihc was a small temple whihc was only a facade fo rwhat lied behind the doors of this forboding stone temple which held anchient carbings inscribed all around the four corners. Naruto was greatly amazed at just how intricate the temple was as Torra lead the blonde shinobi inside lighting a candle leading the way as the trio walks down a stair case leading to the basement area the blonde was amazed at the intricate labyrinth of corridors that were contained within as the Angel leads the blonde through into the heart of the temple itself.

"This temple was created by our ancestors it is a sacred place where the three Monarches would be at peace where they could speak freely without judging one antoehr." Torra explained as the trio made ther way towards a small room in the center of the labyrinth where an elder Angel was waiting for them Rinzuki had finished where her Angelic counter part had left off in his explanation. "This temple is protected by a cariety of defenses one being the fact that it only appears in one Kingdom only for so long another being the temple itself it protected by those mystic carvings which were created by our first moMother who wished to protect her kin." Torra places a hand to silence his Demon counterpart as the dtrioenter the room that lied before them

As the trio entered the room Naruto could see two indivuduals near an altar where the statues of three sacred warriors of each one of the three tribes were inscribed. Naruto's brillant sapphire eyes scanned over the room as the Ange and Demon were on the opposite sides of the blonde the blonde could see the elder Angel whom was garbed in royal regal robes which were white as snow the elder angel had a crown on his head smybolizing that he was ruler of the Paridsina Kingdom then to his left he spied an more mature Demon that Rinzuki was clinging to the blonde licked his parted lips as he could see that the elder female Demon was wearing only a silken garment as her shirt making sure that he could see plently of her rather well endowed clevage the blond could also spy the elder female's curvacious hips which were intermixed with muscle and fat making them soft and squishy then the blonde's sapphire eyes spied the elder female's rather round butt whihc was made of plentty of soft flesh the blond kept the nosebleed from being seen as he wipes his nose with his sleeve.

Silence filled the air untill Torra began to speak cutting throguh the silence his tone whihc was clear as a beel sliced through the silence as he anouced the elder Angel's presence to the blonde Hokage. "Uzumaki Naruto I present to the King of the Paradisian Kingdom Lord Mikunoma, borther of the great General Tsukinoma." Once Torra had finished his speakings Rinzuki stood up clearing her voice before annoucing the newly crowned Queen of the Inferno Kingdom. "Lord Hokage I present to you Lady Sakumi newly crowned Queen of the Inferno Kingdom." As Rinzuki finished her speech the elder Demon approaches the blonde shinobi greatly admiring his stong body which had been built from his days of rigorous training Sakumi couldn't contain her desire as her fingers trailed across the blonde's chisled body as she chuckles mischeviously.

"My such a strong Human we have here being the King of Chaos no doubt." Sakumi chuckles seduvtively howevere Mikunoma wanted no part in this he snaps his fingers bring the duo back to reality speaking with his stern voice. "lady Sakumi there is a time and a place for that, but this is neither we have business to duscuss." Nodding agreeingly the crimson haired female saunters back over to Rinzuki allowing Naruto to spy her rather round butt swaying rather hypnotically making his member throb in the lining of his dark colored trousers before the elder Angel began to speak once again yet before he could do so Naruto greeted the duo with his heartiest greeting.

"As Monarch of the Chaos Kingdom I give you both my most pleasurable welcome." Sakumi was quite pleased as Mikunoma began to speak once agaain. "Lord Uzumaki you've heard our messageners requests what is your decision?" Naruto smiled brightly whihc resembled the sun's brillant radiance as he gave his answer. "I would be honored for the Kingdoms to be reunited again peace is my one true goal." Admiring the blonde shinobi words Miknoma turns to Torra iwhispering some instructions in his ear the younger Angel obeys with dutiful dilligence as he reveals a small bchest that was silver in color then the young Angel pulls out a golden key unlocking the chest revealing three pendants that were of three colors Ruby Gold and Sapphire.

Torra spreads his wings to the point that he was hovering off of the ground to reach the height of the elder Angel's neck Mikunoma clutches the Sapphire pendantfrom the younger Angel placing it around his neck then Runzuki takes the Ruby pendant from the Angel pplacing it in the hands of the elder Demon who places the pendant around her slender neck thn the Angelic Warrior and the Demonic Huntress present the Golden pendant to the blonde a present and a representation fo their unity as the elder Angel began to speak once more relaying the importance of these trinkents which were crafted with a little bit of Angel alchemy and Demon magic as Naruto wore his pendant proudly.

Mikunoma began to speak once again clearing his throat speaking in a royal regal tone as Naruto listened closely to the Angel's every word. "These pendants that both Torra and Rinzuki created are the symbols of unity these along with the scrolls are needed to incite the Incantation fo Unity a powerful enchantment that will unify our tribes once again in blissful harmony." This was what Mikunoma truly wanted however the entire members of this little peace treaty were unaware of the blonde shinobi was really planning his sapphire eyes slightly turned into oynx stones as he thought of the cariours acts of pleasure he could inflict upon his new neighbors his bright brillant smile took a rather darker turn as the elder Angel turns his attention to the blond shinobi.

"Naruto Uzumaki Lord Hokage in order to begin the Incantation we need you to flow some of your chakra into the pendant that Torra and Rinzuki gave you only natural energy will do so you might need to tap into Sage Mode if need be." Naruto was curios as to how the Angel knew about Sage Mode but it mattered little to the blonde shinobi he simply did as was asked forging the hand signs to access his Sage Mode form drawing out the natural energy to focus it into the pendant the tfour members watched as it glowed in the room as the magical runes shined amongst the room then Mikunoma chanted one of his many incantations using his mastery of alchemy theEther flowed into his pendant then Sakumi joins in chanting an incantation of Dark Magic as the Mana flowed from her body into the pendant as the room began to light up as the magic seals began to be clearly visible.

Under Mikunoma'sinstructions Naruto signs the scroll that had been given to him by the two Monarchswhihc he does eagerly yet the duo were unaware that the blonde while in Sage Mode was under the influence of his Tailed Beast Kurema the Nine Tails who takes full advantage of the suituation Naruto instinctly calls upon the small sliver of chakra that belonged to his ravishing crimson heaired mother Kushina that had grown along with the fox demon's chakra and without warning the Angel King and Demon Wueen were restrained tightly with chains both Torra and Rinzuki were shocked by this sight but soon they too were entrappped in the chained restraints as they were chained to one another in a much larger chain loop that acted as a key chain as the Tailed Beast chuckled wickedly instilling a sense fo fear in the entrapped victims.


End file.
